The present disclosure relates to a power supply adapter that supplies electric power from a power supply device to an electric working machine through a power cord.
This type of power supply adapter includes a power cord and attachment portions provided at both ends of the power cord and configured to be attachable to and detachable from the power supply device and the electric working machine. The attachment portions each includes terminals to be coupled to power supply terminals of the power supply device and of the electric working machine when the attachments are respectively attached to the power supply device and the electric working machine.
An example of the power supplying device for an electric power tool is a battery pack configured to monitor the state of a battery installed therein and to output a status signal indicating whether the battery can supply electric power to the electric working machine from a terminal for signal output.
A power supply adapter used for supply electric power from this type of a battery pack to an electric working machine is disclosed, for example, in International Patent Application Publication No. WO2010/092885. The aforementioned power supply adapter includes a terminal configured to input/output status signals in/from attachment portions provided at both ends of a power cord. The aforementioned power cord includes, in addition to positive and negative power supply lines, a signal line through which the status signals are transmitted.